


A Crossover That Nobody Asked For And Probably Won't Make Sense But I Tried So...

by SharedAccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharedAccount/pseuds/SharedAccount
Summary: basically a character I invented (for reasons unknown even to me) at two in the morning and a crossover. enjoy! or don't I can't control whether you do or not, I can nly hope...P.S-I made Bella a bitch.





	1. The Moving

Evangeline Faustus Di Angelo, daughter of Amelia Faustus and Hades, Goddaughter to Harry Potter, Legacy of Neptune and sibling to Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, was done. First of all, she is hunted down by monsters and badly injured on her left arm; then she is told she is moving to Forks, Washington to live with the seven, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, along with Reyna Avira Ramírez-Arellano, her brother, Nico, his boyfriend, Will Solace, the Weasley twins (as demanded by her godfather to be "extra security". She thinks it was just to get rid of them) and Thalia Grace, her cousin recently retired from the hunters to settle down with Reyna. After this horror, she discovers that her adoptive father, Marcus, and her uncles will only be visiting if they deem it necessary or for celebrations and to top it all off, she's immortal. All of them are as a 'gift' from the Olympians for the war with Gaia. they couldn't decline, though Percy damn well tried. the icing on the cake is that she had already died. She went searching for her brother and was dragged into Tartarus only to realize that this must be where Nico was if even her godfather, Harry Potter, couldn't track him down. she fought her way through monsters and literal hell just to find him only to be ultimately killed by the lovely primordial God of this shitty land. (Thanks Tartarus! Love ya!) The only reason she was brought back was because her brother and sister and cousins practically begged the Olympian council to bring her back. Now she suffers severe anxiety and panic attacks when touched by those she does not know or trust and has to suffer like this for eternity. Great. Just Perfect. 

"Hey, Ava, could you at least HELP with the moving?" 

She was dragged out of her self pity party by Leo and went to help him drag the remaining boxes of stuff into their new ginormous house. Most of the remaining boxes were her own personal library anyway and she couldn't exactly NOT help when it was her stuff they were lugging up to the third floor. Once there, Leo dramatically collapses onto her black comfy chair only to be yelled at by Calypso and forced back downstairs, grumbling all the way about demanding girlfriends and how he's already helped FAR more than she had. Chuckling, Evangeline looked around her room. One wall was just book shelves that she couldn't wait to fill, another had large windows looking over the forest and a frozen lake with a dock for if they went swimming on good days. The wall next to that had her brand new four poster bed pushed up against it with a dark wood bedside table next to it. at the end of her bed was a smaller window with a window seat, perfect to just curl up and read on. Through this window she could see a clearing, like a small meadow with a pond in it and a small river that led further into the large forest that seemed to surround the entire estate. The clearing would most likely be used as the training grounds for the resident demigods. Evangeline had a few more powers than the others due to her mother having something else in her blood. It is unknown what exactly is in her blood but she is powerful for it, just not as good as Percy. After looking around, Evangeline started to open the boxes filled with books and removed them to put them on her shelves. She had a large collection, filled with many different authors, such as Jane Austen, Veronica Roth, Marissa Meyer and Neil Gaiman. she had hundreds of books and a lot of magical ones from her godfather to practice with her wand and without. Her wand currently sat in its holster on her arm. It was made from Elm wood with a thestral hair core and had been a gift off her godfather for her eleventh birthday when he had started homeschooling her on all things magic. Then, when she was fourteen, the war with Kronos started and she had to go and help. months later she and her brother were intermittently travelling between camps to visit Hazel and keep things in order, only for a second war with a psychotic, sleepy primordial goddess to start. She was defeated of course but this left very little time for a proper magical education, so she would be learning more magic whenever the Weasley twins had the time to teach her. other than that she would be training and gong to a normal high school with Hazel, Frank, Nico, Piper, Jason, Will, Leo and Calypso. At least, they would be in her year. The others would be seniors and leaving later apart from the twins who already had a business set up. 

"Evangeline! Food!" Reyna shouted up the stairs. Evangeline sighed and made her way down, knowing she'd have hell to pay if her and Nico didn't eat. She also had to prepare a lunch for school tomorrow so she may as well head downstairs.


	2. School and Meetings

The drive to the school was hectic and in two cars. Evangeline drove with Thalia in the drivers seat, Reyna in the passenger seat, Hazel and she at the very back and Leo, Calypso and Frank in the middle. The other car had Percy driving, Annabeth in the passenger seat, Nico and Will at the very back and Jason and Piper in the middle set of seats. The group had the two seven seater cars they traveled to school in and a few extra in an underground parking space. As they pulled up to school Thalia and Reyna went over the rules:  
1) Keep ALL powers secret and covered  
2) Play nice unless someone is being a bitch or bullying someone, then hand them their asses  
3) Meet for lunch in the library then head over to an unused table  
4) Try to keep scars covered  
5) Try to pay attention in class  
6) If any monsters show lead them away from mortals and regroup unless they can be dealt with alone.  
7) Keep your guard up

As they got out the cars to go and get their schedules, Evangeline noticed that everyone's eyes were on them. Rumors were gonna spread and they were gonna spread quickly. When walking over to the office, Evangeline felt someone try to break thought the occlumency shields her godfather's ex-teacher had helped her to create. She stopped, looking around until she noticed a group of suspicious individuals staring at them with curiosity and suspicion in their eyes. 

"Ava? What's wrong?" her brother asked her worriedly.  
"Someone tried to break into my mind"  
"WHAT?!" Percy practically screamed, being as overprotective as ever.  
"Calm down. I think it was one of the kids over there," Evangeline pointed over the fancy silver Volvo where the group were stood, still staring, with one looking at her in awe and another straight up glaring daggers at her, "I think it might be the one glaring at me, whatever he is. He's not human and he can't break through my mind and ,cause I'm protecting your minds, in turn, he can't break into yours. I don't think he likes not being able to mind rape us" She practically growled out the last part as it is a crime to go into another's mind without express permission from whoever they were trying to get into's head.   
"How dare he?!" Percy started storming over there as he said that and we all followed knowing that we would have to stop him from losing control and ultimately hurting whatever they were. "HEY! How dare you try to go through our heads! I don't know what the hell you are but you will stay out of our heads for your benefit and for ours! Don't you dare think of mind raping us again! That is as bad as actually raping someone you monster! Stay out of our heads!" After his speech, Percy stormed off back to the school leaving the group speechless. We followed after him, making sure to get our schedules and make it to class on time.

CHANGE IN POV

Edward didn't know what it was about the new group of people that irritated him but they did. Not to mention how Jasper kept staring at the girl with the dark hair and eye in what could only be described as awe. Her fringe covered her left one so we couldn't see it. He tried to look into their minds, purposefully adding force to be able to see but the girl Jasper kept staring at stopped and looked around, eyes finally landing on our group and said something to the people surrounding her. The dark haired, ocean eyed male looked outraged and stormed over to us, stopping only inches from me. "HEY! How dare you try to go through our heads! I don't know what the hell you are but you will stay out of our heads for your benefit and for ours! Don't you dare think of mind raping us again! That is as bad as actually raping someone you monster! Stay out of our heads!" His outburst ultimately shocked them as no one had been able to ever know when I did that.  
"Did he just call it 'mind raping'? Is that what it is?" Rosalie asked in outrage and shock. "No wonder he's angry! That's basically as bad as raping someone physically!"  
"You know I can't help it," Edward tried to defend himself, "I just added a little more force with them because they're different! There's something weird about them, you saw how that freak of a girl affected Jasper!" He said, pointedly staring at Jasper, eyed asking for help.  
"I looked at her like that for my own reasons. His outburst was all your own fault. You attempted to go through their heads and find out who and what they are. That's not fair on them, Edward."  
Edward was stunned and walked off to find Bella. He knew his family weren't too fond of her and so he tried to keep them away from her as much as possible to make sure they wouldn't hurt her. As he tried to find her, he thought on how to find out what those people were and how to keep them away from his family.

CHANGE IN POV

After getting their schedules, the group wandered out into the hall and looked over what they had. In the end, Percy and Annabeth went to history with Thalia and Reyna going to Art. Evangeline, Nico, Calypso and Jason went to English while Hazel, Frank, Leo, Will and Piper went off to Maths. On the way to English the group wondered what book they would be studying and how they would study it with their dyslexia. Evangeline told them she would convert it into Ancient Greek and Latin for them and told them to just write in whatever language they felt comfortable with and she would translate it onto a computer later (Leo managed to make demigod safe technology). They agreed and walked into the classroom only to be stared at by 30 pairs of eyes. Evangeline subconsciously moved closer to Nico and Jason and held Nico's hand, a touch they had both become accommodated to. A low growl, barely heard came from the left side of the room and Evangeline noticed that it was one of the boys with the mind reader from the morning, the one with caramel hair and the entire groups topaz eyes. He was cute and most definitely glaring at where her hand joined Nico's. As she noticed this, both Jason and Nico move in front of her and Calypso, who smiled at Evangeline and asked, too quietly to be heard, "You ok? I know this must be overwhelming for you."  
"It is but I can deal with it. I'm a Faustus. We get through everything"  
Calypso laughed and as the teacher came in, they group of four took their seats at the back of the room next to a plainly dressed girl with mousy brown hair and large front teeth. She looked over them warily ans sneered when she saw Evangeline, clearly not liking something about her. 

The lesson went on and the day passed quickly with the rumors spreading through the halls about the new kids and who they were. By the time lunch rolled around both Evangeline and Calypso were ultimately done and tired out and weary. They sat down on the table, Evangeline with her head on Hazel's shoulder as her sister laughed at her weary demeanor after only half a day and Calypso leaning against Leo's back reading a book on Norse mythology that Annabeth's cousin, Magnus, had lent her.   
"So... how is everyone?" Percy broke the silence and laughed at the response he got. Evangeline, Calypso, Piper and Nico groaned at how horrible the place was, Annabeth looked bored at how easy her lessons were, Frank and Hazel smiled but scrunched their noses up at the people here, Will and Jason just shrugged at the day and Reyna looked disapprovingly where Thalia had thrown herself at Percy in an attempt to throttle him. They garnered some strange looks and all went still when they saw a girl with pixie black hair come and stand behind them, smiling at Evangeline, who leaned further into Hazel's shoulder to send her a message to not trust these people. Behind the girl followed another who, if nor for meeting the Goddess in person, would have looked like a mortal version of Aphrodite. Thalia sat up straight and, ever the huntress, scanned them for threats and suspiciously stared at the girls before asking politely "How can we help you?"  
"I'm Alice, this is my sister Rosalie and we were just wondering if we could join you? It looks so fun over here and we would like to get to know you some more, if that is okay?"  
The group looked to one another before saying that yes, it would be okay. The two girls sat, Rosalie next to Evangeline and Alice next to Leo, who immediately started cracking jokes and saying how happy he was to finally be taller than someone. That seemed to relieve the tension and nearly everyone cracked up laughing. Time sped by and before they knew it lunch was over and Evangeline, Leo, Will and Hazel were heading for Biology with the others going to their own lessons. 

At the start of Biology the teacher made them introduce themselves and Evangeline wanted to cry at that. She told them she was Greek, Italian, English and French and that she moved from New York to be closer to some family. She ignored the others introductions in favor of looking around the room to the other students, instantly noticing the one who tried to break into her mind sat glaring at her next to the plain looking girl from English. As they went to sit down, Evangeline was lucky enough to be able to sit next to Will, who understood the subject and Leo and Hazel sat together. The only problem was that they were sat in front of the guy and the plain girl who kept glaring at the backs of their heads. It seemed finally Will had had enough as he turned around and said, "Back off! I don't care if you're angry at what Percy said to you in the parking lot but you will not take it out on us by glaring us to death, okay? It's petty and childish and makes me feel as if you belong back in kindergarten, so just grow the Hades up!" Evangeline didn't comment on the fact that Will used demigod terminology just smiled at him brightly which made him smile back and they turned back to the board and ignored the girls rude comments on how they were the rude ones and should be locked up. The only thing that garnered a reaction was when the girl smacked her back and screamed at her to "look at me, freak!" 

FLASHBACK-7 YEAR OLD EVANGELINE

Smack! "Look here, you little freak!" another hit, "I didn't take care of you and your mother just so she could," another hit "kill herself and leave you alone with me to deal with!" The hits kept coming. The man thought he could pass it off as a suicide but the little girl knew. She saw what he did. He killed her mother. He made sure she saw so that she would stop crying and so that he could hurt her more. She was dead because of him. "That's why we came to Italy." He kicked her this time. In the wrist. She heard it snap but she refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming. "And you are gonna disappear. You will run, you will leave me and I'll collect the insurance money. It's that or die, okay freak? You're just a little monster!" So she did. Even though she was injured the little girl ran and ran until she was far away from that man. She made it to a castle and that is where Marcus and his wife found her and adopted her. She got a new family and no more being called a freak...

FLASHBACK OVER

Evangeline was hyperventilating. She was having a panic attack. She knew she was but she couldn't calm down. She felt the barriers surrounding her mind break and the panic overwhelm her. She could briefly hear Will and Hazel trying to get her back but she was too far gone and now she needed Nico or her dad or her father. She could feel the panic close off her breathing and the blackness seep in until she was gone.

CHANGE IN POV

Edward watched as the girl froze up at Bella's words. He didn't know why it affected her so but he could feel her mental barriers falling and took the chance. He wanted to know why this random girl affected Jasper so much, why his brother was so enamored with her. He dove in and saw horrors unending. Abuse, her mother's murder, being made to run or be killed, gaining a new family, monster attacks. monsters unending, running from the only home she knew to keep her new father safe, meeting Harry, learning magic, the attack from the wolves, going to camp with Percy, meeting Nico, gaining a brother, battles, betrayal, quests, a war with Titans, meeting Hazel, losing her cousin to the unknown, gaining a new cousin, getting Percy back, losing her brother, hunting Nico down, going through Tartarus, dying, coming back, being made immortal and finally now. It was all too much and he wished he never pried, wished he could go back to being oblivious and now he knew what that boy, Percy, had meant by mind rape. He had invaded her mind, her inner sanctum and he wished he could go back. He felt guilty beyond belief.  
"Sir, I need to get her home!" Will's voice snapped him out of his daze and Edward looked to him to see him glaring at both he and Bella. Will knew. He knew what he had done, he could see it in his eyes that he knew.   
"I can get her help there, sir, but I have to go now!"  
"Of course, go!" The teacher complied. 

TIME SKIP-AFTER SCHOOL

Edward felt horrible still. He couldn't help it after what he had seen in that poor girl's mind.   
"Hey, what happened in your bio class, I felt a massive amount of panic build up there?" Jasper asked immediately when they met the car. Edward knew he could feel his guilt and had to explain to him what happened so he did. He explained that he thought she had done something to him so he broke into her mind as soon as she was vulnerable. He could see the horror present on Jasper's face and barely heard him through the blood rush in his ears when he said "She's my mate".  
Edward realized it then. He broke into a vulnerable girl's mind when she was having a panic attack because he didn't like not knowing and boy did Jasper hide it well. He had no idea. He looked up when he heard someone coming over and saw the dark haired new boy, Nico he knew now, a girl with black and blue hair cut short and boyishly and a girl with her long, dark hair plaited down her back.   
"How dare you?! We warned you and you went through her mind when she was defenseless to stop it! We told you not to! We warned you and now you made an enemy of us! You'll regret that! Was it all that you wished for? Did seeing her worst memories make you feel proud of yourself for mind raping her? You may not like it but you can be sure as hell that we will do everything in our power to stop you from ever going near her again, all of you! Stay away from us! Oh and we will be contacting her family about this and though you may not be scared of us, you will be scared of them! Fuck off!"  
"Thalia. Let's go." The dark haired girl spoke up as Thalia was about to clearly start a fight.  
"Fine, Reyna."  
As they walked off, Edward turned towards where his family had congregated, having heard everything.  
"You went into her head while she was defenseless?!" Rosalie practically screeched. Her glare could melt glaciers. "How dare you? I finally made a friend here, a human friend and I am now no longer allowed to go near her because of you and your stupid suspicion. When Alice and I told you they were nice people and that we could leave them be you didn't listen. You went off on your own and ruined what could have been a good friendship, you and your little bitch!"  
"Hey! Don't bring Bella into this! She didn't do anything!"  
"From what I heard, she was the cause of the panic attack." Jasper broke in.  
"No, it was just what she said, it brought back a memory from when she was--"  
"DON'T YOU DARE!! You have no right to tell us anything about her past! She reserves that right. You can walk home. I am not sitting in a car with you" Rosalie ordered.  
"It's my car and I drove here"  
"Then I'll walk home! Just get away from me!"

CHANGE IN POV

Evangeline woke with a start to her brother pushing her back down.  
"Shh. Hey, you're okay. I called your dad and he said that he and your uncles are on their way."  
"My dad and uncles are coming?!" Evangeline shouted.   
"Yeah, they'll be here in about 5 hours so just go back to sleep and calm down. It'll all be okay."  
As she was falling asleep, she could just make out the hint of a frown on her brother's face, as if he was thinking.


	3. Meet the Family

As Nico watched over his sister as she slept, he heard knocking on the door and Percy yell that he'll get it, followed by a quick yelp and Thalia laughing. He guessed that she had tripped Percy up and laughed at his misfortune. He then heard the tell tale click of the door opening and Marcus's voice asking where his daughter was and who did this to her. At that point Evangeline shot up and ran down the stairs and straight into her fathers arms. He immediately hugged her and mumbled into her hair. She shook her head.  
"I don't want to go back there, no school I have ever gone to was that bad!" Marcus looked to his companions who nodded and left through the front door.   
"Your uncles are just going to pay a visit to someone who lives around here. Now, sweetie, who hurt you?"  
Will spoke up, "I think I can answer that, sir. Her name was Bella Swan and she called her a name that reminded her of her childhood from what I gathered. Then-"  
"Did you say Bella Swan?"  
"Yes, sir, but it wasn't just her. You know how when she panics her barriers around her mind fall?" At Marcus's nod he continued, "Well, a guy who can apparently see into peoples minds took advantage of the fact that her barriers were down and invaded her mind. Now, as she was going through her bad memories, he saw them all"  
"This guy? What was his name?"  
"Edward, sir. Edward Cullen."  
"I need you to take care of my daughter for a moment, is that alright?"  
"Of course, sir. We'll do whatever you need of us."  
"You're a good kid. Thank you for looking out for my daughter."  
"Anytime!" Will said with a smile. Marcus left to join his companions at the Cullen household and to make sure he dealt with the problem.

TIME SKIP

"Marcus, glad you could join us. Why are you so mad?" Aro asked, concerned for his friend.  
"Edward and that little toy of his are the reason for Angie's attack."  
"What do we do now, then?" Caius joined in.   
"We deal with it like we deal with every problem that has come near her. We get rid of it."  
As the three walked up to the house, the door opened, revealing one of the 'problems'. As if sensing danger, the girl looked up into the groups eyes and immediately gasped, attempting to run back inside only to be caught by Marcus who, surprisingly, was the first one there and threw the girl against the wall closing the barely existent gap between the two and growling in the girls face. His two companions soon were at his side.  
"What are you doing?!" the shout came from the end of the hallway from the other reason the three kings were there.   
"Ah, hello Edward. You wouldn't happen to know what caused my niece to have a panic attack in your biology class today would you? Because, you see, I've been told it was caused by this little brat and you probing through her mind. Would that be correct?" The boy stood there for a moment confused by Aro's questions before recognition passed across his face and he looked guilty. That was proof enough of his actions. He struck, grabbing the boy by his throat and launching him across the room as Marcus stood over Bella as the girl asked questions she didn't deserve the answers to.  
"If she is your niece then why wasn't she at the castle last time we went? Why wasn't she with you? Why isn't she one of you?" Infuriated by the girl's annoying voice and interrogations, Marcus tightened his hold on her throat until she could no longer speak.   
"STOP!"  
The order was yelled from outside and Evangeline could be seen panting, the ever present hair across her left eye gone showing off an ice blue eye with four marks scarred across it. The girl moved towards her father from her spot in the shadows and slowly removed his hand from Bella's throat.  
"I know what they did to me and trust me, I don't and probably won't forgive them for it but they don't deserve to die for that, dad. Just let them go, please?" She watched, her senses heightened from war as her father slowly but surely released the vice like grip he had previously had on the girl and hugged his adoptive daughter as tight as he possibly could with her delicateness. His companions soon came over and took a turn hugging the girl until a shrill voice squeaked out "dad?!"  
They each looked over at the source of the screech and noticed that Bella hadn't backed down even after being dragged into a hold by her boyfriend. They also noticed the rest of   
the Cullen family stood behind them, except for Jasper who seemed to be looking over Evangeline for any injuries.  
"Angie, should we tell them?"  
"Tell us what?" The coven's leader was shocked to say the least when he found out that the three kings had a HUMAN daughter. Well, almost human if her scent was anything to go by.  
"You should. It's only fair, when they die they are going to be damned. They may as well know what they're in for."  
"Okay. Will you head home now? You are clearly not yet over the panic attack yet and need your rest before your anxiety can take hold of you again." Marcus spoke calmly but the rage bubbled in his scarlet eyes at having to tell these cretins anything.   
"Edward should already know anyway after going routing around in my head. Hopefully he hasn't told his little human pet yet. Have you?" the question was directed at Edward this time and he shook his head under the girls mismatched gaze. "Good," Evangeline carried on, "And you won't. It is not your place to tell her anything. Then again, it wasn't your place to go through my memories either but that didn't stop you now, did it?" This time he did not respond, ashamed at his actions. Bella looked for all the world like a mole in the sunlight: confused, hurt and ratty. She clearly wanted to know what was going on.   
"I shall head on home then dad, uncles. It was lovely seeing you again though I had hoped something like this would not happen for at least a week. Anyway, goodbye and see you at home! Come along, human, you are not allowed to listen to my story. It isn't for you to use against me and if any of you morons tell her anything, I shall be back personally to send you to the Fields of Asphodel. Except maybe you two," she said, pointing to Rosalie and Alice and smiling at them, "I like you two. You're nice. Don't hurt them please, father dearest"  
"I will try not to daughter mine"  
"Did you just make a Sherlock reference?! You did! I don't believe it!" and with that the girl simply became shadows.

"So, where to start? My daughter is Evangeline Katerina Faustus Di Angelo Potter-Black but she just goes by Evangeline Faustus Di Angelo. She was born to Amelia Faustus, a Roman legacy of Neptune with something else in her bloodline, and Hades, and yes that is the God of the Underworld. All those Greek and Roman legends? They're true. So are the Norse and Egyptian ones. Her mother married her step-father, Oscar Peterson, to cover up her daughters demigod scent. This way less monsters would be attracted. However, her step-father noted her less than human powers and abused her for it. He would call her a 'freak', an 'abomination', a 'monster' and much worse. Hence her tendency to panic when called such things. When she was six, her step-father tied her to a chair and carved the word 'freak' into her side. After doing so he made her watch as he slit her mothers wrists multiple times, over and over, until she had finally bled out. He had said he wanted to do worse but had to make it look like a suicide. The police believed that it was a suicide and did not question it further, not even to ask the six year old girl if her mother was known to be suicidal. After this my daughter became depressed and her step-father turned all his attention to drinking and beating her. When she was seven years old, her step-father brought her to Italy and told her to run or he'd kill her. She ran and hid in a part of the castle that was unoccupied at the time. My wife and I found her there, hidden in the shadows, bloody and bruised but her blood did not call to us. In fact, we wanted to protect her and so we adopted her. She became known around the castle and became loved especially by her uncles. We all took care of her and made sure she was safe from monster attacks. When she was eleven, a stranger came knocking on our door and said that he was her godfather and had been searching for her for years. She recognized him, of course, and he gifted her with a wand to hone her magical prowess. She went to America with him and came back in the summers and holidays to be with us and show us all she had learned. She was so proud but when she was 13, she was taken to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods, after Harry and she had been attacked. It was there she met her cousins, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. She also met her brother, Nico Di Angelo and he let her in. They both suffered from death, the very thing that their father ruled over. Later that summer she wrote to us saying the Second Titan War had gotten worse and she had to stay. Later still, her brother took her to Camp Jupiter, a camp for Roman demigods and told her she had to stay quiet about it. There she met her other cousin, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and her sister, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. They hit it off and she was happy. She took part in The Second Titan War and almost died doing so. afterwards she traveled home and recuperated only to learn eight months later that her missing cousin, Percy had turned up at Camp Jupiter and that Jason had ended up at Camp Half-Blood with two other demigods, Leo Valdez and Piper McClean. She ran away and returned to the camps to join the prophecy and make sure they went through. She joined her father in the Underworld and attempted to keep the dead from going back to the living, as Gaia, a primordial Goddess, was allowing. This was the start of The Second Giant War. Two weeks later Evangeline found out that her brother ha gone missing whilst looking for the Doors of Death and she dove into Tartarus, the literal depths of Hell, after him. She faced untold terrors and nightmares down here whilst looking for her brother and, when she finally made it to the Doors, it was to a gathering of monsters and giants desperate to go back and attack. She managed to kill at least half of them before the embodiment of Tartarus murdered her. She died and we had no idea until weeks later when she came home immortal and bleeding ichor, the blood of the gods. She told us that for her sacrifice she became a Hero of Olympus and that her brother, sister, cousins and friends all begged fro her to be able to come back but at the price that they become immortal in order to fight in any other wars or battles the gods may have. She resumed her magical training and now has a much better control of her powers and abilities. She then moved here with the seven from the prophecy, the ex-praetor of New Rome, her brother and her cousin Thalia, who lived as a tree for a while. Don't ask. So... Any questions?"   
He was met with silence and chose to check his messages.   
"Ah, it seems my daughter has a meeting with the wolves to discuss her godfathers deceased godfather and his mate, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I must take my leave then. Goodbye and do not dare to hurt my daughter again. It is only thanks to her that you were spared. Remember that."


	4. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope to do one chapter each day but that may differ depending on time, sleepiness and when school starts up again, then it will hopefully be at least two chapters a week but if not, I will finish this story even if it kills me, which it most likely will cause dear Gods it is nearly midnight and I have been busy most of the day. Sorry if it sucks, though hopefully it won't but hey who am I to know!

Evangeline stood just outside of the home of one Billy Black and was reluctant to enter. Even after showering and changing clothes when she got home she still felt uncomfortable in her baggy sweater with a golden snitch on the front, her loose jeans and comfy boots with her hair tied back into a ponytail, leaving the fringe covering her blue, scarred eye. Taking a calming breath, Evangeline stepped forward and knocked on the door. From inside she heard a boy shout from inside and the door was suddenly opened. Shocked by the sudden appearance of another person, Evangeline took a step back and looked up into large hazel eyes. The boy stopped and looked into her onyx eye and held a breath. The bot then ran back inside and spoke in hushed voices with another man. On closer inspection, the boy could be classed as a man as he was well over six foot and Evangeline was a short five foot, two inches. The shortest girl in her year. A man in a wheel chair came to the door and asked the obvious question.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Are you Billy Black?" Evangeline asked hesitantly, hoping she had gotten the right house.  
"That's me. This is my son, Jacob. And you are?"  
"Oh! I'm Evangeline Faustus Di Angelo Potter-Black, but you can drop the Potter-Black, that's my godfathers name-and I'm getting off topic."  
"So it seems. How may I be of help?"  
"Do you remember your relatives in England? One such being a Sirius Black-Lupin?"  
"Yes, but why does that matter? The last I checked he was in prison."  
"He was innocent," Evangeline said off-offhandedly, "Can I come in?"  
The man shared a look with his son before inviting the girl in and wheeling into what must have been a living room. "So, what is this about?"  
"Mr Black, I hate to be the one to tell you this, and I wouldn't be the one to do this if it wasn't for the fact that I recently moved here, but twenty two years ago Sirius died. I have to ask, did you know what he was? He told Harry, his godson, my godfather, that you had legends in your tribe of wolf shifters. But did you know what he was?"  
There was a pause as Billy clearly thought on whether to answer or not. After about two minutes of tense silence he answered.  
"A wizard. My cousin was a wizard. His whole family were and he would often talk of how his friends and he would cause chaos in school and how, when he had to go home over summer, he would be on edge until he was able to come and visit us. So how do you know him? And how did he die?"  
"As previously stated Sirius was my godfather's godfather, so really my grandfather. I never met him. He died in Harry's, my godfather's, fifth year of schooling. I'm a witch but so much more as well. I'm a demigod. Long story short, all the Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian myths and legends are real, including the one of Thor dressing up in a wedding dress in order to get his hammer back. Anyway, at the Ministry of Magic, Britain's magical government, headquarters in my godfather's fifth year of school, Death Eaters, dark, evil wizards working for Lord Voldemort, the proclaimed 'Dark Lord', though let me tell you, he would have been easy pickings if people had just believed Harry when he said he came back and had started to prepare for his return, broke into the Department of Mysteries and tried to steal a prophecy. Sirius, while dueling his psychotic cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, was shot with a spell and fell into the Veil. I do no exactly know what the Veil is but it is surrounded by an aura of death. I know for a fact that Sirius is dead and not just lost in the Veil because he turned up in my father's lands soon after. I'm sorry."  
There was a silence after this information until it was the son, Jacob, spoke up for the first time since Evangeline's arrival.  
"I dread to ask this but who is your father?"  
"My biological father is Hades, God of the Underworld. Due to my parentage, I can raise the dead, speak to the dead, shadow travel and some more but due to my mother being a legacy of Neptune but also having something else unknown in her blood, let's just say I have a few more powers at my disposal than you may understand. My adoptive father is Marcus of the Volturi, and before you get your knickers in a twist, I am almost completely human apart from the whole immortality gig."  
"The what?!"  
"We demigods had two wars in recent years and the group I have moved here with were all gifted immortality by the Olympian council. I promise we are not a threat to you or your tribe. Though is it true you can turn into wolves? And if so, can I run with you at some point?"  
"Run with us?" Jacob sounded purely awed at this point and looked as if Atlas had just dropped the sky.  
"Yes, run with you. As a gift from the Gods for helping in the wars, we each got three wishes. I will not tell of the others, but I wished for shape shifting abilities so I can run with my godbrother when he transforms on a full moon. He is a true werewolf. I did not use my other two wishes so I still have those. So, can I?"  
They both looked dumbstruck at this news and Jacob suddenly burst into laughter.  
"God no wonder you're my imprint, you're perfect for me!"  
Evangeline looked fully confused at this. "Your what?" she questioned, wholly expecting an answer, and looking to all the world like a confused puppy.  
"God, that is not how I wanted to tell you! My imprint. It means that you are basically my other half."  
A tense, awkward silence followed this proclamation and Evangeline slowly got up and walked towards Jacob who, for a moment looked terrified then stunned as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Do you know what that means for me? Do you have any idea how much finding basically my soulmate does to a girl like me? Gods, I died! I died, and it seems that the Fates have had enough of screwing up my life! Thank you, thank you for just... just being here!"  
Jacob and Billy both looked awe-struck at the proclamation before looking to each other in an agreement that they would definitely asked about the whole dying thing later, but for now, Jacob just wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and hugged her tightly to him, now worried at what he would discover about his imprint's life.


	5. The Cullens Come For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! It means so much to me that people actually like what I'm writing. There was a little bit of a time skip here and it may be a shorter chapter but it will hopefully be at least good content. Anywho! In this chapter the Cullens decide to drop by for dinner to evaluate whether or not the new family is a 'threat'. However, when they get there, Jacob is there visiting his imprint's family and getting to know them. He is not too happy with the turn of events...

TIME SKIP-3 DAYS AFTER PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Evangeline was sat atop her kitchen counter watching Jacob, her boyfriend, her soulmate, her happiness, talk with Percy, Thalia, Reyna and Jason. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, she could guess by the unusual green pallor Jacob had taken. By guessing, she could ascertain that her family were going over the usual threats to anyone she dated, 'hurt our baby sister and we will sick the hounds of hell on you and watch as they tear you apart and then dance on your remains', 'hurt our baby sister and we will gut you and strangle you with your own intestines' and, of course, the very promising 'hurt our baby sister and we will systematically break all 206 bones in your body, and we live with a doctor, so we will have guidance on how to do this'. Suffice it to say, Evangeline was thoroughly justified in thinking that she should rescue her boyfriend from her unruly and extremely dangerous family members. As she hopped off the counter and made her way towards the group, the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, the four sat at the table looked towards Evangeline and stood up heading towards the door while slowly reaching for the hidden weapons around their necks (Evangeline-her necklace was a gift from her godfather and housed a miniature wand, sword, two daggers and some silver weaponry for lycanthropes along with a tiny trunk filled with extra weaponry in case of emergencies), pockets and, in Thalia's case, wrists. When they reached the door they each nodded to each other and slowly reached out for the handle and slammed it open to reveal a group of shocked people. Or would be shocked people if they didn't seem so calm. For some reason, the only thing that shocked them was Jacob being there.   
"What the hell is he doing here?!" Edward practically screamed.  
"Oh so what, you're allowed to have a Bratty-Bella as a girlfriend and I'm not allowed to find my imprint?! How does that work?!" Jacob yelled back.  
A gasp and growl combined quickly turned into Jasper shouting back, "What are you talking about, imprint?! Evangeline is my mate!"  
"Oh, what the Hades!" Will exclaimed as he came running down the stairs. Alongside him, Nico just shook his head and sighed.  
"Only you, sis, only you."  
"Hey, I didn't ask for this! I thought the fates had finally given me a break but, hey, guess what, Evangeline Faustus can't catch a break 'cause she hasn't been through enough already! No! She has to die again before we can finish with her, because dying once just isn't enough!" Evangeline finished the last of her yelled speech screaming it to the sky. The family outside just looked shocked and watched as the girl leaned on Jacob, body shaking with silent sobs. Percy moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug, ignoring Jasper's growl at the contact. Instead he chose to help her into Jacob's arms as he carried her inside to stop any really bad anxiety kicking in and setting off her panic attacks. Jasper watched longingly, wishing to be a part of that, of the obvious love and familial affection that, even in his own family, he still did not fully receive except from Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Everyone else's love for him was just circumstantial, waiting for him to slip up so they could disapprove of him again. Edward frowned at this, internally disagreeing. He loved his brother. Definitely. Yes, he was disappointed when Jasper slipped up and, yes, he definitely didn't feel much love towards him when that happened but he can't say he hadn't done the same once upon a time. He was dragged out of his thoughts by the black and blue haired girl speaking to them again.  
"Is there something we could help you with or are you just here to harass my baby cousin?"  
"Why would we want to harass her?" It was Carlisle who spoke this time, clearly confused by the question.   
"Hmm, let's see! How about the fact that you are a family of predators and would be dangerous to us if not for what we were? Or the fact that his," she pointed to Edward again, clearly distasteful towards the boy, "little bitch of a girlfriend, sent her in to a full blown panic attack? Or maybe it's that he rifled through her worst memories when she was most vulnerable and basically raped her mind, which is a crime where she comes from and would get him life imprisonment in Azkaban, the worst prison ever and that he probably doesn't even regret his actions and thinks of her as a threat to your little family?!" She was gasping by the end of it and lent onto Reyna to stop from killing them.   
"How do you know about Azkaban? Isn't that a wizarding prison?" Carlisle asked again.  
"You know about wizards?"  
"Yes, when you've lived as long as I have, you learn these things."  
Thalia looked at him, speculating before talking again and saying offhandedly, "my dad's older than you." and just carrying on with her previous speech, ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving. "Anyway, what are you doing here and what do you want?"  
"We were hoping we could speak with you but considering how late it is, maybe we could stay for dinner?" It was stated as a question, not a statement and after a clearly silent conversation between Thalia, Reyna and Jason, they got a nod and were waved into the Victorean home. It was even more beautiful on the inside, with midnight blue walls decorated with silver leaves rising up the walls and onto the navy roof, transforming into stars and a full moon in the center of the roof. in the dining room however, the walls were decorated with wheat and a golden sun with wisps of orange swirling toward the center. In the middle of the wheat field was a meadow with nymphs and a beautiful woman in the center with a man on a chariot in front of her, smiling down. It was a marvelous piece of artwork and it made the family wonder who had painted it.  
"You like it? Hazel and Evangeline worked on it with Piper to make it perfect. You should see the main living room." they all looked up into stormy gray eyes. Annabeth watched with calculating eyes as the group looked around the room. "Thalia, what in the name of Tartarus are these blood suckers doing in our home? They may eat from animals but that does not mean that they can just waltz into our home, especially with Evangeline in the state that she's in, and one of them being the cause!"  
"Trust me, with the way he acted, we don't want to be related to him. Luckily we're adopted so technically we aren't exactly related!" Rosalie spoke up, looking behind Annabeth to where Evangeline was sat with Jacob and Percy in a room adjoining to the dining room before looking back to the blonde. Thalia sighed beside them and looked toward Reyna, asking for help.  
"Well, they apparently wanted to speak with us so we brought them in." Reyna declared, with all the pride that is found in leaders. Even when simply declaring what someone wanted, the ex-praetor could make it sound like she was leading an army to win.   
"Yes. We wished to speak with you about what you are. Marcus informed us about the demigod world and said you are all immortal bu-"  
"All except-"  
"For us, Gred-"  
"And Forge."  
"More commonly known as-"  
"Fred and George"  
"The Weasley Twins!" They finished together, walking into the room with an air of mischief and smirks on their faces that would make even the Stolls look worried.   
"Ah, boys you decided to grace us with your presence." Thalia ground out, seemingly trying to hold in her annoyance. "But yes, these two are not immortal like us, they are simply two ex-war veteran wizards. Two extremely irritating ex-war veteran wizards. But please, do try to get along."  
"Yes, we are simply-"  
"Amazing at what we do, and-"  
"Are simple pranksters who-"  
"solemnly swear we are up to no good!" Again, they finished off together. In the back ground, Evangeline could be heard laughing and the coven of vampires wondered what the significance behind these words were but before they could ask, the boys' hair turned bright, fluorescent pink and Evangeline shrieked with laughter before exclaiming, "Mischief Managed!" and the whole group of demigods and wizards combined burst into laughter, before Fred and George ran into the living area and a yelping Evangeline took off for towards the wall before melting into shadows and the twins slammed into the wall. She showed up again on the other side of the room, curled up on the floor laughing and wheezing before yelping again when the twins blasted a spell at her. She looked to her once ebony hair only to see neon blue locks surrounding her down to her thighs. She gasped and shot after the twins as they ran up the stairs. Everyone watched amused until a thump could be heard followed by a string of curses in Ancient Greece and Latin. The twins popped into existence by Jacob before telling him to go upstairs to fetch her and he went, laughing all the way.  
"So... Is the hair permanent?" Emmett asked, a smile on his once semi-serious face.  
"Nah, it'll just be here for a few days before wearing off-"  
"But her hair'll stay blue for the next week or so unless she can change it back herself."  
"And will she be able to?" Piper asked walking into the room behind Jacob carrying a glaring Evangeline  
"Most likely," Evangeline responded, "Unless they mixed something from their shop in?" The twins just grinned. "Great. So I'm doomed for the next week to be stuck with bright blue hair. Oh, joy!" the sarcasm was evident in her voice and when she smiled, revenge was gleaming in her onyx eye.  
"Why don't we get down to business?"  
"Of course. Allow us to get the rest of the family here," Annabeth ran to the stairs and grabbed a whistle before blowing on it. The twins, Jacob and Evangeline all held their ears at this and Annabeth soon apologized before being interrupted by a manic laugh and a melodic voice shouting after it. Soon a small, impish boy slid down the banister, a caramel haired, ivory skinned girl following behind him and smacking him over the head and shouting at him.  
"Leo Valdez, what the hell were you thinking just taking off like that?!"  
"I was thinking that I would get down here quick considering Annabeth only uses the whistle in emergencies! Running seemed like a quick way down!"  
The beautiful girl huffed and dragged him down to the sofa and sat next to him before leaning against his shoulder and smiling slightly. The boy, Leo, sighed and started carding his fingers through her hair.   
"So, what are we needed for?"  
"Right," Carlisle spoke up, "Let's get this meeting started shall we?"


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Recap: They start the meeting! I need this more than you, cause it's three in the morning and I am dying. Promise to at least try to write a chapter each day but my sleep schedule is fucked! Pardon my language. 
> 
> So, in short, this chapter focuses on the meeting and... yeah, I'm not sure what else but will probably be a short chapter!   
> I suck at summaries, sorry.

Each group sat opposite each other, demigods and vampires placidly seated. Neither wanted to speak up, but it needed to be done and both groups knew that. It was Annabeth, ever the diplomat, who spoke up first.  
"So, why did you want this meeting?"  
"We want to know what you monsters are, who you are and why the hell I can't read your minds?!" Edward yelled back, causing Piper to laugh slightly manically before pausing for breath and spitting back a venomous retort.  
"So, the little mind rapist wants to know why he can't commit a criminal offence from the Wizarding world? You already know what we are after what you did yet you still wanna know why you can't break into our heads and rifle through our most precious and horrifying memories? You call us monsters but it is you who is the monster yo-"  
"Piper." Annabeth's voice was calm and even as she spoke up but secretly she enjoyed the slow horror making it's way onto Edward's face after Piper's speech and how he couldn't seem to say anything.   
"Apologies for my son's interruption. However, we would like to know exactly what and who has moved in and if they are a threat to us. We do not mean to insult you but, please, you aren't human, are you?"  
The group chuckled a bit before it was Hazel who spoke up, "We are not human, no, not fully any way. We are demigods. Didn't Marcus explain it to you?"  
"He did but we needed to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak." At this Percy laughed and got hit over the back of the head by Annabeth. The Cullen family seemed to wonder what Carlisle could have said to make Percy laugh.   
"Excuse him," Nico sighed, "He does not know how to handle adult conversation."  
"And I can talk to horses, so that saying is a little funny to me, cause some horses, take Hazel's for example, need their mouths to be washed out with soap they cuss that much."  
That declaration was a real shocker to the family and they couldn't seem to hold back their reactions, Emmett even laughed.   
"Ignore him for he... yeah, he's dumb."   
"Thanks Reyna, I can really feel the love today!"  
"Anyway, back to why you really came. We are demigods, yes. Now for the formal introductions. This is Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, Hero of Olympus," Piper gave a short bow at Annabeth's introduction, "and her boyfriend Jason, Son of Jupiter, Hero of Olympus, he is Roman," Jason waved to them and pulled Piper back down into a sitting position, "This is his sister, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, ex-lieutenant of Artemis, Hero of Olympus and her girlfriend, Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, ex-Praetor of New Rome and Hero of Olympus," the two girls simply nodded towards the opposing group, "this is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Hero of Olympus, and his girlfriend Calypso, Daughter of Atlas, newly freed from Ogygia," Leo looked up from what he was creating out of string, paperclips and wire and smiled mischievously while Calypso simply waved lightly. "This is Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus," Frank shyly waved in the families general direction before leaning his head on top of Hazel's, "and his girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Hero of Olympus. She's from the 1940's so may be able to relate some of you." Hazel smiled at them. "This is Will Solace, Son of Apollo, and group healer and his boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Hero of Olympus twice over and also from the 1940's." Will nodded towards them but Nico just glared. "This is my boyfriend Perseus Jackson, more commonly known as Percy, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus twice over and the strongest demigod of our time. I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus twice over. You already know Evangeline, but her formal introduction is something else entirely. This is Evangeline Katerina Faustus Di Angelo, once dead, Daughter of Hades, Legacy of Neptune, adopted Daughter of Marcus, goddaughter to Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world and Master of Death, Hero of Olympus twice over and second most powerful demigod of our time, with a little something else added into her blood which makes her more powerful and a witch. These two maniacs are Fred and George Weasley, Veterans of the Wizarding War and more commonly referred to as the Demon Twins. That's us done, your turn."  
The vampires looked taken aback by the introduction. Heroes of Olympus? What were they dealing with. Still, they had introductions to be made, it was only polite to return the favor.   
"Well, I am Carlisle Cullen, I am a doctor and work at Forks General Hospital. This is my wife and mate, Esme and she paints, she is rather good at it and sometimes paints people's homes. This are my children: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie are mates, Edward believes his mate to be Bella, Alice is yet to find her's and couldn't be here today but will arrive later and it seems that Evangeline is Jasper's mate and Jacob's imprint. We should discuss this in this meeting. That is my family. Which topic now?"  
"How about we go straight to the heart of the matter and discover why Edward here thought it fit to break into my little cousin's mind, hmm?" Percy spoke, his ocean eyes uncharacteristically dark.   
"Edward usually cannot control his gif-"  
"Control is not the problem here, the problem is that by going through her head he brought all her worst memories to the surface and caused her to have a bad panic attack that made her black out. I think he knew exactly what he was doing. Curiosity killed the cat, Edward, and it nearly got you killed by the Volturi too, so next time you should be careful and watch who's mind you break into just because we may be a potential 'danger' and, let me tell you, we are dangerous, we are immortal, we have more power now and could easily wipe you off the face of the Earth, if we so wish it. We bleed ichor, the blood of the Gods, so cross us or hurt us again and die. Leo here can use fire. Do you wanna be his test subjects for a while, see how long it'll take until you burn up and die?" Percy was being dark and Jasper could feel the murderous intent but not just from him, the whole group had it, what Edward did had caused them to hate him with every fiber of their beings and Bella too.   
"Calm down, Perce, we won't be killing anyone yet." Evangeline's voice was calm but her ark eyes were filled with anger and resentment and the 'yet' hung in the air like an axe, waiting to crash down and kill them,   
"I admit what Edward did was wrong and he will not get off lightly for it I pro-"  
"I have an idea for punishment. I could go through his mind and make him relive his worst nightmares, his worst memories, the most evil he has ever done and see how he likes it." Evangeline interrupted, her blue hair falling around her wrists as she tilted her head to the left, exposing her ice blue eye and unnerving Carlisle with the hatred radiating off of her. "You see, Edward dearest, I walked through Tartarus alone to save my brother, endured suffering beyond belief and died in agony in literal hell. I waited in my father's palace for news of my brother to get back to me, to know he was okay and make sure he was alive. I fought in two wars and defeated more monsters than you could even dream of. I watched my mother get murdered and endured a week of torture from my stepfather, a man who was supposed to take care of me before he let me go and told me to run or he'd kill me and let me promise you that he is now suffering endlessly in the Fields of Asphodel. I have endured more in my 16 years than you have in your, what, 80? That's my brother's real age you know. Yet he knows how to provide privacy and love and to not invade where he doesn't belong, so I'm going to invade your mind like you did mine and make you wish it would stop, just like I did. I may look small, weak and maybe even sweet but I assure you, Edward, that I am probably the most cunning, dark one here. So let's begin, shall we?" And with that, Evangeline dove into his mind and dragged all the worst memories to the surface, making sure he suffered as she had, maybe even more. 

From an outside perspective, they were just staring at each other for five minutes before Evangeline smiled cruelly and laughed as Edward fell to the floor and wished he could cry. This girl was pure evil, he was sure of it and he would kill her for what she just did to him. He dove at her and was soon impaled on the end of a sword with a dagger to his throat and the neon blue haired girl in front of him.  
"Really? You did that to me and did I kill you, no, but it happens to you and you attack me with all the intent to kill me that those monsters had? You really are a monster, but this won't kill you just burn you and make you feel agony beyond belief, but hey! You did try to kill me after all. All is fair in love and war, right? Well congratulations, Carlisle. Your son just declared war!"  
"Please, he didn't mean it, we just want to live peacefully here until we move on again."  
"Really? Well, so do we! It isn't your fault or mine that your son cannot control his temper. He's lucky I didn't call upon my powers and make sure he died. He would be and his soul would forever be locked in the Fields of Asphodel with his victims from his 10 year murder spree."  
"I don't have a soul." He choked out, trying to ignore the agonizing burning feeling rushing through him.  
"You're kidding right? Everything has a soul! Even you, though it may be as black as night. I'll let you off this time Carlisle, but he attacks me or any of my group again and he dies. Now then," She said calmly as she dragged her sword from Edward's stomach, making the boy fall to the floor and heal, "shall we talk about the other elephant in the room and move on to how the Hera I have two soulmates?!"  
"You may be powerful enough to warrant two soulmates-"  
"Percy is just as if not more powerful."  
"Or maybe Fate is just messing with you again, from what I've heard, it isn't unusual."  
"Great, I hate this!"  
"Well, you may but Jasper and Jacob are sworn enemies, think how they feel."  
"You're right. Sorry boys! But from now on you will get along with each other even if it kills you. Hopefully it won't. Also, Jacob, I might be able to make you immortal to stay with me forever, sorry, us forever. I still have two wishes from the Gods, how about it?"  
"Let me think about it."  
"Okey doke! So, now that that's over, guess that means we have nothing left to talk about." Leo said, speaking surprisingly calmly considering all that happened and was about to speak again when the doorbell rang. The twins went to gt it and all that could be heard was mild conversation from the halls until they came back in with a petite, black haired, pixie-like girl between them.  
"So, hilarious story,-"  
"It seems as though we lucky gentlemen-"  
"Get this lovely girl-"  
"As our soulmate!" They finished together. The room was filled with shocked silence until the trio broke down in giggles.


	7. Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I made the twins happy so hey! I'm a good person-ish. And sorry for not posting yesterday but I finally managed to go to bed early and wake up again normally.
> 
> Also, short chapter ahead because I spent the last 8 hours doing horrifying maths, English and science homework that truly should never have been invented. Who sets 7 GCSE papers as homework for already stressed out teenagers who have social lives?! I mean I don't have a social life, I never leave the house but I have a job that I can work from home with, books, a 1 year old sister, friends who facetime me and a girlfriend who comes over or I go to see but still... FAR too much work!

After the shocking revelation that Alice was the twins mate, everyone spoke more about how this would work and it was decided that Jasper and Jacob would stay at the manor to 'bond' with Evangeline for at least two weeks. It was more or less them fighting over her attentions and her locking herself in her room for hours on end or hiding in the air vents so they couldn't fine her. After three days of the two boys glaring, growling and all out fighting each other, Evangeline went for an original yet cringe worthy idea that her godbrother sent her. A get-along shirt. She died of laughter before requesting one in bright, neon pink to 'compliment her hair'. This, in turn, made her godbrother laugh, but Teddy was more than happy to acquire one for her. It arrived two hours later.

"Oh, boys!" Evangeline practically sang to the two. They looked up from their glaring contest, eyes hopeful yet wary of the girl's smile. The two males figured out after the first day staying with the family that she could hide well and stay hidden, she pranked like the Weasley twins and the Stoll brothers' combined and that she would do almost anything to force them to get along. Both were broken out of their stupor when something bright pink and fluffy was brought out from behind Evangeline's back. At the boys' confused looks, the girl went on to explain.   
"This is a neat little idea that my dear godbrother, Teddy, came up with for me. You see, this has been going around the normal world for a while now and I figured, what the Hades? It couldn't hurt, right? So my godbrother went ahead and ordered one for me!"  
"Why is it pink?" Was all Jacob managed to ask before the jumper was magically attached to the two boys, much to their horror.   
"Now, it is magically enhanced to not come off until you two have made up completely, can work together, are happy in each others company and will learn that my affections can be shared! Have fun! Oh, and to answer your question, Jacob, the pink goes well with my hair, don't you think?" The boy could only nod dumbly before looking back down at the neon pink, fluffy jumper that attached him to the vampire with the words 'Get Along Jumper' written across the front in lemon yellow.   
"However, the yellow was Teddy's idea. Personally, not my favorite." And with that, the girl left the two boys to their fate and walked out of the room before openly cackling at their faces. She walked back up to her cerulean and black room, smirking all the time and invited Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth in for a sleep over so they could talk over recent events, complain about whatever and re-establish their bond. It used to be a thing they did often but then they moved and had to deal with family, immortality and then new found mates and vampires.   
While the girls laughed and had a great time together, the two boys sat in the living room ignoring each other unless forced to speak to each other. This was NOT going to be fun...


End file.
